Galaksi
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Ada satu masa, ketika Jongin menginginkan cahaya bintang yang cukup terang sebagai penuntun dalam kegelapan, tetapi kemudian ia menemukan galaksi di kilau mata seorang Do Kyungsoo. / EBP / KaiSoo


_"Sebelum aku jatuh mencintai kata-kata, lengkung ujung langit, dan cericit burung-burung—cintaku jatuh pertama kepadamu." - Lang Leav_

.

.

 **Galaksi**

Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo

 _exoblackpepper_

.

.

Kim Jongin awalnya hanyalah seorang pekerja serabutan yang suka menggambar, _doodling_. Entah itu deretan pepohonan, kepadatan jalanan, tiang listrik, kucing kampung, gumpalan awan seputih kapas. Hanya bermodalkan kertas lusuh yang masih menyisakan tempat untuk digambar dan sebatang pensil, lelaki itu merasa lebih hidup. Semua hasil coretannya selalu ia ikat menjadi sebuah gulungan, lalu ia simpan di dalam rak buku kosong di kamar kos kecilnya sesuai tanggal.

Dan tangan-tangannya—ya, ia juga bisa menggambar menggunakan tangan kiri—tidak berhenti sampai sebatas itu saja. Siang itu tidak sengaja ia melihat seorang anak kecil dengan _gadget_ di tangannya sedang menonton tutorial melipat kertas warna. Hatinya tiba-tiba tergerak dan penasaran, jadi ia ambil secarik kertas bekas dari lokernya, lalu ia lipat menjadi berbagai macam bentuk. Yang pertama adalah burung. Lalu berkembang jadi stroberi, anjing, katak, dan lainnya. Lipatan-lipatan kertas hasil imajinasinya itu ia letakkan di atas rak buku juga ditempel di sudut-sudut ruangan.

Merasa tangannya sudah cukup berkarya, sekarang seluruh tubuhnya yang mendapat giliran. Jongin ingat betul waktu itu sedang musim dingin dan hanya sedikit orang yang berlalu lalang di pinggir jalan, lebih tepatnya di sektor penuh kedai dan toko tempatnya mencari nafkah paruh waktu, sebelum ia mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap. Salju turun dengan santai, angin berhembus pelan namun tetap membuat Jongin merinding di dalam mantel tuanya. Sewaktu berjalan kaki untuk pulang dan menghangatkan diri, ia melewati toko televisi dan radio. Mata Jongin seakan tertarik pada televisi yang sedang menayangkan kontes menari nasional di balik jendela kaca nan besar itu. Bibirnya yang tebal sedikit terbelah, menunjukkan betapa kagumnya ia pada lekukan tubuh dan gerakan itu. Jongin bahkan bisa mendengar musik dari gerakan yang penuh hentakkan dan alunan. Dan di saat itu juga, Jongin ingin belajar menari.

Berkat bantuan sang rekan kerja terbaik sepanjang masa, Yixing, yang ternyata memiliki hasrat yang sama di bidang seni terutama menari, Jongin akhirnya bisa menari. Ia suka menari. Jiwanya seakan terpuaskan sepenuhnya, perasaannya tersampaikan, hasratnya yang membuncah tersalurkan. Ia merasa jauh lebih baik setelah menggerakkan satu-dua koreografi buatannya bersama lelaki keturunan Cina itu.

Namun bagi Jongin, merasa lebih hidup berkat hal-hal yang sedang ia kerjakan bukan berarti atas landasan cinta. Ia tidak sepenuhnya mencintai menggambar, melipat kertas, maupun menari.

Ia hanya _suka_ , tapi belum _cinta_.

Jongin kerap merasa frustasi jika gambarnya tidak sesuai ekspektasi, yang mana membuatnya harus membuang kertas demi kertas dan menurut Jongin perbuatan itu tidak terpuji karena _he loves earth_. Melipat kertas juga sama halnya. Terkadang hasil lipatannya tidak memuaskan dan alhasil ia harus membuka ulang lipatannya dan melipat ulang. Tapi kertasnya akan membentuk garis-garis bekas lipatan, sehingga karyanya akan tampak reot-reot. Jongin mulai berhenti melipat dan ia hanya menggambar sesekali saja.

Menari membuatnya sering mendatangi klinik dan apotek. Saking terbawanya ia dalam suasana dan alunan musik, tubuhnya sesekali berkhianat. Tak jarang ia terjatuh atau membuat tulangnya berbunyi. Untung saja bukan patah tulang, karena jika iya, berarti ia harus cuti kerja. Jongin tidak mau cuti kerja, tapi Jongin juga tidak mau berhenti menari. Sebuah keadaan yang mendesaknya untuk memilih, dan Jongin tidak suka didesak.

Sejujurnya belakangan ini Jongin sering terserang insomnia. Tubuhnya lelah, akan tetapi batinnya masih betah berkecamuk dengan satu sama lain di dalam otaknya. Bayangan hitam betah menempel di bawah kedua netra, menjadi kabut penutup tatapan yang awalnya menenangkan namun misterius. Tentu semua akan jadi lebih mudah jika Jongin mengonsumsi obat tidur, tapi ia tidak mau bergantung pada obat-obatan.

Sampai ia bertemu pemuda dengan senyuman seindah lengkung ujung langit itu.

*

Menjadi seorang pelatih _gym_ anak-anak tidak memerlukan syarat minimal tinggi badan, maka dari itulah Kyungsoo memilih pekerjaan ini. Bekerja di lingkungan yang sangat _friendly_ , menikmati rasanya menjadi lebih tinggi dibanding orang-orang di sekitarnya, bertemu anak-anak lucu nan menggemaskan. Benar-benar cocok dengan selera dan kemauan Kyungsoo.

Lelaki berparas lebih mungil dari kebanyakan pria itu bekerja setiap hari kecuali Sabtu dan Minggu, dengan jam kerja dari jam sepuluh pagi hingga empat sore, yang mana membuat Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengeluhkan apa pun karena ia masih bisa menikmati indahnya suasana ketika matahari terbit di pagi hari bersama segelas kopi dan terbenamnya matahari senja ditemani secangkir teh.

Kyungsoo suka menulis puisi pendek. Ia mulai menyadari bakatnya menyulam kata-kata menjadi serangkai kalimat indah bermakna dalam semenjak dirinya menemukan sebuah buku bersampul merah bertuliskan ' _Love and Misadventures_ ' karya penulis asal Sydney, Lang Leav. Isi buku tersebut membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar, sangat indah, terlampau indah. Tanpa perlu berpikir ulang, ia langsung membeli buku tersebut.

Menjadi sebuah kebiasaan baru baginya untuk membaca lembar demi lembar buku kumpulan puisi pendek berbahasa Inggris itu sambil menyesap kopi atau pun teh, bahkan di saat luang juga. Biasanya ia hanya akan mengajak anak murid yang belum dijemput orang tuanya untuk mengobrol dan bermain bersama, tapi semenjak buku itu hadir, keadaan jadi agak termodifikasi. Ia akan membacakan satu judul puisi, lalu bertanya pada anak-anak apa maksud dari puisi itu. Terdengar gila karena membacakan puisi pada balita terkesan terlalu berat, namun anak-anak itu menyimak dan bahkan terkesima saat Kyungsoo menjelaskan apa arti yang sebenarnya.

Gara-gara itu, Kyungsoo jadi dijuluki ' _The Romantic Teacher_ '.

Tidak, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya tidak romantis. Pengalaman percintaan saja tidak punya sama sekali, bagaimana bisa ia menganggap dirinya romantis seperti yang orang-orang bilang.

Sampai ia bertemu pemuda dengan senyuman seindah lengkung ujung langit itu.

*

Satu lagi malam yang terlewat dengan tubuh terbaring bersama untaian pikiran yang lecak, menariknya dari bunga tidur yang tidak kian menjemput. Pagi masih pukul enam dan ia sudah siap untuk berangkat kerja.

Terlepas dari tidurnya yang hanya tiga jam, Jongin masih mengusap kemeja putih agar terlihat lebih rapi dan melipat kerah. Ia percaya bahwa penampilan yang baik akan mendukung seseorang untuk melakukan yang terbaik juga.

Jongin menyeruput secangkir kopi seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya untuk mengumpulkan semua kesadaran dan energi, untuk memulai hari di mana seluruh dirinya didedikasikan kepada orang-orang sakit. Pekerjaan itu telah ia tekuni selama kurang dari satu tahun terakhir, sejak lulus strata pertama dan ia tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan yang kedua. Ia bekerja sebagai asisten dokter.

Jika ditanya apakah Jongin mencintai pekerjaan itu, maka jawabannya adalah iya. Dan itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia yakinkan selama ini di luar menggambar, menari, dan melipat kertas warna. Bekerja tidak pernah terasa senikmat ini jika itu bukan yang ia cintai.

Walaupun musim semi telah berjalan setengah periode, orang yang berlalu lalang di lorong putih beraroma antiseptik masih berada pada angka kuantitas yang sama atau bahkan bertambah. Dengan berbagai keluhan dari yang familiar hingga asing. Jongin akan mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam rumah sakit agar lebih mudah dikenali jika ada siapa pun yang membutuhkan pertolongan pertama dan kali ini adalah seorang anak kecil.

Seorang pria berperawakan tidak begitu tinggi, menggendong seorang anak perempuan dengan wajah panik dan Jongin yang kebetulan berada di sana segera menghampiri.

"Ia terkilir dan sepertinya parah. Ia tidak bisa berjalan." katanya dengan terburu-buru, anak perempuan itu meringis kesakitan dan Jongin mengambil langkah seribu dengan tanggap untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama secara mahir. Ia bahkan seperti tidak perlu berpikir lagi ketika pada akhirnya pergelangan kaki sebelah kiri Aisley diperban dan disanggah dengan dua papan agar menghindari pergeseran sendi setelah berbaring dengan nyaman di ranjang.

"Ia sedang diperiksa dan aku akan menanganinya segera jika sesuatu terjadi pada pergelangan kakinya. Apakah anda walinya?"

"Uh, bukan. Aku... Aku hanya guru _gym_ -nya, dari kelas olahraga anak-anak yang tidak jauh dari sini."

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponsel orang tuanya?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyungsoo menyebutkan beberapa angka dengan tujuan agar asisten dokter dapat menghubungi orang tua Aisley. Lagipula, ia juga berencana untuk menghubungi mereka setelah ini.

" _By the way_ , bisakah kau mengabariku juga tentang keadannya? Aku khawatir dan sepertinya tidak bisa datang menjenguk besok atau pun lusa."

Jongin mengangguk seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sudah ia simpan ke dalam saku tadi. "Tentu. Nomor ponselmu?"

Kyungsoo sekali lagi menyebutkan deretan angka, "Namaku Kyungsoo." ucapnya seraya menarik kedua bibir tebal berbentuk hati ke arah atas, menawarkan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku Jongin. Kim Jongin."

"Oh... Dokter Kim. Terima kasih."

Senyumannya luntur pasca kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo ketika pria itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'dokter'. Jongin menggeleng cepat, membuat pria yang satunya lagi mengerutkan kening. "Aku hanya asisten dokter. Panggil saja Jongin."

Di bawah langit yang sama, ada dunia yang berbeda, jarak membentang di antaranya menciptakan bahasa baru untuk menautkan satu orang dengan yang lain, maka mereka adalah garis-garis bersinggungan yang tidak pernah disadari oleh para tokoh utama. Yang pada akhirnya, hari esok akan menjelaskan bahwa jodoh adalah doa terbaik mereka hari ini yang datang dengan cara paling menakjubkan. Musim semi tidak lagi hanya soal suhu udara yang berubah netral dan sejuk, namun ia akan membawamu untuk ingin selalu bersiul layaknya burung yang tersesat di hamparan kebun bunga, tidak pernah berharap kawanan menemukannya karena ia berbahagia di dalam kebingungan. Di sanalah ketika senyuman berubah dari objek daya tarik menjadi sebuah kata paling menggelitik di telinga, cinta.

Jongin melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk memeriksa anak perempuan bersurai pirang itu. Hidungnya lancip dan bola matanya berwarna biru gelap. Ia melakukan _x-ray_ untuk mengetahui keadaan tulang bagian dalam sebelum memberikan pengobatan lanjutan.

"Kakinya tidak parah. Hanya cedera dan pasti akan membengkak besok. Berikan krim oles untuk lebam dan periksa terus keadaan tulangnya. Aku akan mengabari orang tuanya sekarang."

Jongin memeriksa layar _x-ray_ sekali lagi seraya mengurai senyuman kecil, memastikan bahwa anak perempuan tersebut tidak perlu khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa. Besok akan sembuh."

Aisley tidak terlihat merespon apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin, jadi ia pikir anak itu adalah warga negara baru di Korea. " _You'll be okay. It's going to be better soon tomorrow._ "

"Mhm. _Thank you. Could you call mommy, please_?"

" _Of course. I'll ask her to come soon_."

" _Thank you, doctor_."

Jongin keluar dari ruangan dan berbicara dengan seorang wanita paruh baya di ponsel. Nada bicaranya tidak terdengar kaget, Kyungsoo telah memberitahukannya terlebih dulu.

" _She's fine now and she asked you to come over_."

" _Okay_ , _I'll be there in a bit_."

Jongin memutuskan sambungan ponsel. Ia menghubungi _gym trainer_ Aisley kali ini.

"Halo?"

"Hai, Kyungsoo."

Pria di seberang sana menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak, melihat lebih jelas nama yang tertera di layar ponsel karena suara itu terdengar tidak familiar.

"Oh! Jongin?"

"Ya, aku Jongin. Aku sudah memeriksa Aisley dan cederanya tidak sampai tulangnya bergeser, hanya saja ototnya akan mengalami syok dan besok akan membengkak. Jadi untuk beberapa hari ke depan ia belum bisa banyak bergerak."

"Ah, tapi ia diperbolehkan pulang?"

"Belum untuk besok pagi. Kita lihat besok malam. Jika bengkaknya mereda maka lusa ia diperbolehkan pulang."

Kyungsoo menghela napas dalam, masih merasa bersalah atas kecelakaan yang terjadi dan menyesali kecerobohannya.

Jongin sepertinya mengerti ketika tidak ada suara yang merespon dalam beberapa detik. "Ia akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Bisakah kau beritahu aku besok? Besok pagi atau besok sore–"

Kyungsoo tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat gelak tawa ringan terselip di antara mereka. "Tentu. Aku akan mengabarimu lagi nanti malam."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Jongin memutuskan sambungan ponsel terlebih dulu sebelum berjalan menuju kantor tempatnya merekap semua dokumen pasien. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ia kerjakan disana termasuk dokumen seorang pasien dengan penyakit fibrosis kistik, ia memohon transplantasi mata secepatnya. Walaupun rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja adalah salah satu yang terbesar di ibukota, tetap saja permintaan mata untuk didonorkan tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Ia mendengus seraya memijat pelipis ringan setelah sekian menit menenggelamkan diri ke dalam laporan analisis pasien, setengah membayangkan kehidupan seorang dokter yang akan jauh lebih membuatnya sakit kepala dari ini. Jongin bukan tidak ingin menjadi dokter, ia hanya tidak bisa melanjutkan pendidikan dengan mengambil mayor yang sama lagi. Tidak hingga ia menyadari bahwa ada hal lain yang ia sukai.

"Apa ini?"

Pria berkulit _tan_ itu menemukan kumpulan kertas origami yang pernah dilipatnya tempo hari, ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki menonton tutorial melipat kertas warna. Beberapa bentuk dengan warna yang berbeda seperti burung, stroberi, katak, semuanya tidak sebagus yang ia harapkan karena itu adalah kali pertamanya ia mencoba sesuatu di luar hal-hal medis. Sesuatu yang disebut sebagai seni.

Setelah mengambil salah satu buku dari rak tempat ia meletakkan origami, Jongin berpikir untuk melipat kembali sebuah kertas warna berbentuk burung dan stroberi, untuk diberikan kepada pasien kecilnya.

Ia beranjak dari kursi, berencana untuk melakukan pemeriksaan secara berkala terhadap pasien lainnya termasuk Aisley.

" _Here_ , _I got these for you_."

"Origami?"

Jongin memberikan keduanya kepada Aisley, wajah bocah itu berangsur sumringah dan memperhatikan dengan seksama. Aisley tidak terlihat begitu terkejut dan itu membuat Jongin secara tidak sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _I can fold flowers and a pikachu_."

" _Really_?"

"Mhm. _If doctor has a yellow paper then we can do it some times_!" katanya ceria.

" _You have to teach me. Deal_?"

Aisley mengangguk, Jongin tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak mengusap rambut pirangnya yang lembut. Senyuman itu begitu manis dan fitur wajahnya hanya membuat Jongin semakin menyukai anak kecil, ciptaan yang belum ternodai.

Barangkali Jongin telah menyukai anak kecil sejak lama, orang tua, orang sakit, mereka yang perlu dikasihi karena tidak semua orang terlahir dengan keberuntungan. Ia sendiri misalnya. Ia tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya karena kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan pesawat ketika ia masih berumur tujuh.

Dan itu adalah alasan utama mengapa Jongin ingin merambah dunia medis, sebelum ia jatuh cinta dengan bau antiseptik dan antibiotik, pil paling penting dalam dunianya.

Pria itu berjalan menelusuri lorong selebar dua meter setelah menanggalkan seragam dan menggantinya dengan kemeja kasual yang dikenakan tadi pagi. Jam kerjanya sudah berakhir sejak tadi namun Jongin selalu melemburkan diri. Langkahnya konstan di tepi jalan pada pukul sembilan malam, kemudian ia akan singgah ke sebuah kedai yang selalu memutarkan siaran kontes menari dari televisi tua milik seorang pria tua yang masih produktif melayani kostumer.

Ada sekitar lima belas menit Jongin berhenti dan berdiri di sana, memperhatikan liuk tubuh seorang laki-laki yang tidak familiar, memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya yang seolah mengutarakan seribu kata atas perasaan. Sayangnya, acara itu selalu diputar di saat ia pulang kerja dan Jongin tidak pernah ingin melakukan hal lain selain tugasnya saat berada di rumah sakit, sekalipun tempat itu menyediakan televisi dengan piksel gambar lebih tinggi memberikan desain grafis yang lebih jernih.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, Jongin segera tersadar dari kekagumannya.

"Halo?"

"Hai, Jongin. Ini aku– Kyungsoo."

"Oh, Kyungsoo. Maaf aku lupa memberitahumu soal Aisley–"

Jongin belum selesai dengan penjelasannya bahwa ia lupa mengabari Kyungsoo soal _trainee_ -nya, lalu pria di seberang sana menyergah.

"Tidak apa apa. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena mengganggu.. _I.._ _I just can't hold myself..._."

Kyungsoo lebih mirip bergumam kecil di kalimat terakhir sebelum keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Jongin mencoba untuk mendengar lebih jelas namun pria itu benar-benar belum mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Pria yang lebih tinggi berdeham kecil ketika merasa kecanggungan mulai merangkak di antara mereka, "Aisley tidak apa-apa. Tadi orang tuanya datang, ia terlihat lebih baik."

"Ah... Kalau begitu aku lebih lega sekarang."

"Aku juga sudah berpesan kepada suster untuk memeriksanya secara berkala."

"Mhm. Baiklah. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Sambungan ponsel akhirnya terputus, senyuman itu belum memudar. Sekali lagi hela napas terembus begitu saja. Kedua bola mata menatap layar ponsel yang menampilkan namanya di panggilan masuk dan terjawab.

*

Taman kota mulai lengang, jalan-jalan terentang sebagai prasarana angkutan umum sembari malam menyala untuk diri sendiri. Kebanyakan jendela terbuka dan beberapa pot di pekarangan rumah dihiasi oleh _daisy_ berbau segar dan dedauannya berembun. Semi belum berakhir dan seharusnya bisa tinggal lebih lama menyambut orang-orang yang memadu kasih di musim paling menyenangkan sepanjang tahun.

Jongin memiliki kesempatan untuk pulang lebih awal, ia berjalan ke arah halte bus seraya menyusun rencana untuk mengganti pakaian dengan yang lebih nyaman, menonton pertunjukkan menari sambil menikmati mi instan panas langsung dari pancinya. Biasanya ia tidak begitu menyadari keadaan sekeliling, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk melamun dan mengulang kembali kegiatan satu hari yang ia lakukan di dalam pikirannya. Namun entah apa yang merasukinya kali ini, Jongin mengamati perilaku orang-orang dan perubahan yang terjadi dari waktu ke waktu. Objeknya bisa merupakan manusia misalnya, yang tadinya seorang anak laki-laki berseragam sekolah berdiri di dekat sana, kini digantikan oleh pria berperawakan lebih kecil. Ia menoleh secara refleks akibat pergerakan itu, mendapatkan seseorang tengah sibuk merogoh saku sweatpants abu-abu miliknya. "Di mana ya iPod-ku?"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ya?"

Yang dipanggil sontak menoleh dan merespon, matanya membulat beberapa radius lebih besar ketika mendongak dan membiarkan tatapan mata jatuh pada sepasang lainnya. "Jongin?"

Jongin meloloskan kekehan kecil akibat ketidaksengajaan yang diciptakan alam melalui seribu cara untuk mempertemukan mereka, sekaligus menertawakan betapa unik mata sipit tanpa lipatan itu tiba-tiba membulat dan bibir tebal semerah buah _peach_ menganga.

"Kau akan pulang?" Jongin membuyarkan keterkejutan yang berakhir lamunan bagi Kyungsoo.

"Eh, iya. Kau juga? Sore-sore begini?"

"Ya, dokter Lee sudah kembali dari luar kota dan ia memberikan kompensasi untuk pulang lebih awal. Aku bekerja lembur untuk beberapa minggu terakhir karena jadwalnya yang padat."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, "Apakah Aisley sudah diperbolehkan pulang?"

Bus masih belum sampai, angin berhembus kecil dan menghilang diantara jarak-jarak disela pohon randu.

" _Yeap_. Besok ia diizinkan pulang, bengkaknya sudah membaik tapi masih tidak boleh banyak bergerak."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, memikirkan sesuatu yang mudah ditebak oleh siapa pun dari raut wajah yang seolah mengatakan, "Berarti ia akan absen untuk beberapa pertemuan ke depan." Pasalnya, Kyungsoo akan sangat merindukan anak kecil berkebangsaan Kanada itu, satu-satunya klie yang paling mengerti bahasa Inggris ketika ia membacakan salah satu puisi dari buku favoritnya. Mulut anak itu akan terbuka lebar menggumamkan ekspresi kagum atas hal yang tidak dimengertinya.

"Mungkin seminggu, setelah itu ia bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa."

"Mhm. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati menjaga mereka lain kali. Aku tidak akan ceroboh."

Bus dengan jurasan Cheongdam telah sampai, Jongin terlihat buru-buru menanyakan apakah Kyungsoo mengambil arah yang sama dengannya. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan ketika pria dengan surai halus secoklat _hazelnut_ itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka memilih untuk berdiri dan berpegangan pada _handle grip_. Sore hari memang lebih padat penumpang baik pekerja maupun siswa yang baru menyelesaikan satu hari lagi di sekolah. Ditambah lagi dengan wanita paruh baya yang menggendong anak, yang hamil, yang lanjut usia. Kyungsoo memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama sebelum tersenyum, merasa setidaknya ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang baik hari ini dengan tidak merebut tempat duduk dengan yang lebih membutuhkan.

"Rumahmu di apartemen Cheongdam?"

"Mm. Kau juga?"

Jongin mengangguk, kini giliran Kyungsoo yang sumringah, antusias, "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

Jongin tampak berpikir sejenak, menjawab seadanya setelah itu, "Karena aku berangkat pagi?"

Dan tebakan itu tepat sasaran, Kyungsoo menyadari ia memang berangkat lebih siang dari pekerjaan kebanyakan orang. "Iya sih, aku berangkat pukul setengah sepuluh."

Jongin ikut tersenyum karena kata-katanya tidak terdengar seperti tebakan omong kosong.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua puluh lima menit untuk sampai di sebuah gedung tinggi kelas standar. Seraya menunggu dan berdiri dengan jarak berdekatan, mereka masih memiliki kesempatan untuk berbagi cerita ketika Jongin berniat ingin mengatakan sesuatu dari pikirannya. Ia bercerita bahwa pagi ini ia bertemu dengan pasien _schizophrenic_ dan ia adalah perempuan dengan hati paling lembut yang pernah ditemuinya. Di ruangan lain, seorang anak laki-laki dengan gypsum penyangga di lehernya mampu mengutarakan lelucon paling gila dan membuat seisi ruangan tertawa.

"Dan ketika aku berjalan kepada seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat diam saja, kau tahu, Kyung, ia melukis sebuah potret paling mengagumkan yang pernah kulihat."

Serta pria yang diliputi oleh kegelisahan mampu memulai percakapan intelektual paling substantif, wanita yang berteriak dalam mimpi buruknya dengan tubuh penuh dengan goresan hasil kekerasan, memiliki hati seluas samudra.

"Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa mereka bukanlah mereka yang kita lihat." Jongin menjeda, "Terkadang yang kita lihat adalah manusia yang secara mental adalah hasil produk dari lingkungannya yang diberikan makan tiga kali sehari, tidur dan bekerja, pergi ke sana ke mari untuk mencari kesenangan sementara. Maka terkadang aku sangat senang untuk mendengarkan pikiran orang lain, pandangan mereka tentang hidup, untuk mengetahui jiwa mereka yang sesungguhnya."

Kyungsoo termangu ketika ia mendengar dengan seksama, suara barito yang bercampur dengan gemerisik suara siaran bus, orang-orang, tapi ia bisa fokus, ia mendengar apa yang diungkapkan Jongin. Pria itu terbuka dengan pikirannya dan ia mampu menyampaikannya. Kyungsoo menyukai bagaimana Jongin memiliki prihatin untuk orang-orang yang tidak seberuntung dirinya, walaupun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilalui oleh pria itu. Jongin juga memiliki hati seluas samudera, pikirnya.

Di hari lain, Kyungsoo telat empat puluh lima menit dari jam biasanya ia pulang kerja. Rambut poni yang masih mengembang itu bergoyang ketika ia berlari santai menuju halte bus, tidak berharap bahwa Jongin ada di sana lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Mereka seperti ditakdirkan bukan secara kebetulan. Mereka tidak menatap satu sama lain dengan kebahagiaan dan gelenyar kupu-kupu. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan kenyataan dan di waktu yang sama, ada kisah dongeng yang menunggu.

Keduanya bertukar senyum, milik Jongin begitu lebar hingga rasanya kunang-kunang bisa saja datang menggerayangi perut Kyungsoo, tidak dapat menahan benaknya yang mulai membicarakan Jongin di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia berpikir bahwa senyuman itu adalah halaman dari sebuah buku, bab-bab dari novel, dan walaupun cerita membuat orang-orang depresi, senyumannya tidak akan menjadi akhir yang menyedihkan.

Ia telah menunggu empat puluh lima menit, namun semua hal yang mungkin lolos dari belah bibir dirangkum dalam sebuah ajakan hangat tanda awal dari sebuah petualangan, "Mau menikmati secangkir teh? Kopi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mereka menempuh perjalanan pulang namun singgah pada kedai kopi yang menyediakan teh hangat dengan aroma _mint_ yang memanjakan indera penciuman.

"Bagaimana rasanya bekerja di rumah sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menyesap kecil cairan hangat dengan asap mengepul dari mulut gelas, kopinya pekat namun sedikit manis.

"Menyenangkan. Menyembuhkan orang seperti superhero yang memiliki kekuatan ajaib, melihat mereka sembuh karena siapa yang ingin jatuh sakit? Kurasa itu hal paling menyebalkan ketika kita menyadari kalau kita sakit."

"Kau terlihat sangat baik."

Jongin spontan terkekeh, tersipu atas pujian mendadak yang diutarakan untuknya. Dan bagi Kyungsoo, senyuman itu lagi, senyuman seindah lengkung ujung langit bersama garis wajah di sudut bibir yang membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama ketika ia jatuh cinta pada langit dan tepi pantai.

"Apa yang terlihat baik?" Jongin merendah, masih malu untuk dipuji, "aku hanya membaca buku dan melakukan yang kubisa untuk menolong orang." pungkasnya dan Kyungsoo bisa mencium aroma antiseptik dari jarak sedekat ini.

Jongin sebenarnya malah merasa tidak nyaman, Kyungsoo memiliki wangi seharum bedak tabur bayi sementara ia beraroma obat-obatan yang tidak ada bedanya dengan bau antiseptik toilet.

"Kau pasti selalu membaca buku tentang kedokteran!"

"Memangnya apa yang kau baca?" Jongin kembali bertanya.

" _Love and Misadventure_ karya Lang Leav. Kau tahu dia?"

Pria dengan surai sepekat langit malam, mengerutkan kening sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Tidak tahu, bukunya tentang apa?"

"Cinta dan kehidupan. Bagaimana cinta bisa memberikanmu petualangan paling menakjubkan sekaligus patah hati paling dalam. Salah satu dari _quotes_ -nya bercerita tentang waktu, sesuatu yang paling diinginkan untuk tinggal, tidak mampu disimpan, ditahan, oleh teluk sekalipun, semakin ia pergi, semakin menghilang, semakin tidak mampu dibawa pulang." jelasnya antusias, namun mendengus lemah di akhir kata dan meletakkan gelas teh kembali di atas meja.

Pandangannya mengarah pada asap yang menyumbul dari mulut gelas sebelum beralih pada milik Jongin dengan senyuman tipis, sesederhana kepingan salju yang manis dan jatuh tanpa suara.

" _Whoa_. Itu sangat dalam. Kau lebih mirip seperti _Romantic Teacher_ sekarang."

Kalimat itu membuat Jongin sendiri hampir terbahak, namun ia berakhir dengan kekehan ketika pria yang satunya lagi membulatkan mata, melotot padanya.

"Muridku mengatakan bahwa aku adalah _The Romantic Teacher_ dan sekarang kau juga?! _Unacceptable_." umpatnya penuh protes.

"Mengapa? Memang benar, kan? Jangan-jangan kau merekomendasikan buku itu untuk anak-anakmu?"

Kyungsoo ingin memalsukan amarahnya secara ekspresif, namun cara Jongin menyebut 'anak-anakmu' membuat hatinya merosot dan segera luluh.

Tapi di luar itu semua, yang dikatakan Jongin memang benar. Kyungsoo memang merekomendasikan anak-anaknya untuk membaca buku kelak di kemudian hari, memahami untaian kata-kata puisi yang berat agar mereka menjadi bermakna, bukan serangkai kalimat penuh keomongkosongan karena tidak bisa dipahami.

"Mengapa kau memilih untuk menjadi asisten dokter?"

*

" _Hi_ , _big guy_."

Jongin barusan keluar dari ruangan pasien dan memutuskan untuk menyapa seorang anak laki-laki setinggi empat kaki di ruang tunggu bagian utara, menggengam sebuah _gadget_ dan kertas warna yang dilipat menjadi seekor hati.

Ia tahu bahwa pasien yang barusan ia periksa adalah ibunya yang baru selesai dioperasi pengangkatan batu ginjal dan empedu.

"Bolehkah aku meminta satu kertas warna?" Jongin melihatnya memegang beberapa lembar yang belum terlipat di tangan kanan.

Ia memberikannya.

Jongin memberikannya kembali setelah melipat origami berbentuk hati yang sama.

"Berikan ini untuk orang-orang yang kau sayangi."

Bocah itu menggeleng, menatap Jongin tepat di mata. Kilau netra miliknya mengungkapkan keberanian untuk berdiri di barisan paling depan melindungi ketakutan yang menyelimuti seisi hati. Ia takut akan kehilangan.

"Aku tau ibu akan baik-baik saja. Dokter bisa berikan ini untuk orang yang lebih disayangi. Dokter pasti punya kan?"

Yang ditanya malah tersipu malu, seperti biasa.

"Yeah, mungkin."

"Ini," Ia mengulurkan origami dalam genggaman untuk diterima oleh Jongin, "Berikan satu untuknya. _Okay_?"

" _Okay_."

Jongin mengangkat telapak tangannya untuk _high-five_ , disambut oleh telapak kecil yang akan melindungi ibunya lebih dari yang Jongin pernah lakukan untuk ibunya.

"Sampai jumpa."

Mereka berpamitan, Jongin membereskan segala hal sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, melempar dua botol air mineral ke tempat sampah dan mencuci tangan.

Ia duduk di sana seraya menggeser layar ponsel, melakukan _research_ kecil-kecilan terhadap buku yang direkomendasikan salah seorang teman kemarin. Kepalanya mengganguk ketika kata-kata menari di dalam benaknya, mencoba untuk mencerna, menafsirkan, dan mengartikan. Jongin menyukai seni, menggambar, menari, melipat origami, tetapi ia belum pernah benar-benar membaca puisi dengan genre cinta sekaligus kehidupan. Rumit sekali.

"Hei?"

Jongin mendongak, "Kyungsoo."

"Kau baru pulang?"

"Mhm. Belum lama. Kau baru pulang?"

" _Yeah_ , tadi harus pergi ke warnet dulu karena aku harus ujian."

"Ujian apa?"

"Mata kuliah psikologi, universitas terbuka."

"Kau bisa mengerjakannya?"

Kyungsoo ragu walaupun banyak orang mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki cara berpikir yang brilian, "Harusnya _sih_ bisa..."

Mereka berjalan berdampingan untuk masuk ke dalam bus, tidak begitu ramai kali ini karena malam hampir menjemput di pukul enam sore.

"Besok masih ujian?"

"Masih."

"Ini, sebagai keberuntungan." Jongin mengeluarkan dua origami hati ditelapak tangannya, membiarkan Kyungsoo memilih satu dan ia sendiri menyimpan yang lainnya.

"Siapa yang membuatnya?"

"Anak dari pasienku. Ia menyuruhku memberikannya kepada seseorang dengan senyuman seterang bintang jatuh."

Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya berputar-putar dikelilingi oleh malaikat kecil bersayap bulu angsa, bukan karena ia baru selesai ujian namun kata-kata itu membangkitkan jutaan voltase listrik menyengat setiap sel yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah jatuh, selain karena batu, mainan anak-anak, terpeleset, tapi jika jatuh yang dimaksud oleh orang dewasa akan sekepayang ini, maka ia harus berhati-hati. Senyuman Kyungsoo, adalah sebuah rambu hati-hati. Ia terlihat seperti sedang jatuh cinta.

"Aku baru menyadari senyumanmu lumayan juga," tambah Jongin, "manis, tetapi lebih mirip seni."

"Hm?"

"Kau lebih mirip dengan sebuah karya seni daripada hanya ' _manis_ ', menurutku."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, "Maksudnya apa?"

"Jika kita berada di dalam ruangan penuh dengan lukisan," Jongin tersenyum, "kau akan menjadi bagian favoritku."

Kyungsoo berani bersumpah ia akan menarik mulut pria yang berpikir bahwa dirinya pandai dalam berkata-kata. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai semua asisten dokter lagi jika salah satu dari mereka terus mengatakan hal-hal aneh yang mengundang seluruh bulu kuduknya untuk berdiri.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengambil strata dua?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan, senyumannya masih sama, Jongin apalagi, lebih sumringah dan lebih terang dari cahaya surya di pukul dua belas siang.

"Karena aku tidak bisa mengambil bidang yang sama lagi."

Kali ini mereka mencoba untuk serius, menghiraukan kupu-kupu yang terus menggelitik.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena ada hal lain yang aku suka dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan medis. Lagipula aku masih ragu apakah aku hanya suka atau sudah mencintai."

"Apa itu?"

"Menari dan menggambar."

Kyungsoo hampir meremas origami ditangannya kalau ia tidak secara refleks meremas kemeja Jongin di bagian lengan bawahnya, kekaguman itu agak sedikit meluap-luap.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau bisa menari atau menggambar?!"

Bagaimana caranya?

Pipi Jongin merona, tidak menyangka seseorang akan bereaksi seperti itu terhadap dirinya.

"Kupikir kau hanya membaca buku medis, huruf-huruf, tanpa seni."

Kyungsoo agak menyesal mengatakan dua kata terakhirnya, 'tanpa seni' tidak tepat untuk disematkan kepada pria seperti Jongin, yang barusan menggodanya dengan gombal picisan yang membuat kepala Kyungsoo seperti berputar.

"Itu hanya hobi, yang aku saja tidak yakin apakah aku mencintainya atau hanya menyukainya." ulangnya sekali lagi.

"Kau harus menari untukku! _Genre_ -mu apa?" Kyungsoo mendadak bersemangat, detik berikutnya ia melepas segala genggaman pada bagian kemeja milik pria yang lebih tinggi.

"Eh? Balet…"

" _Fix_ , kau harus _nari_ buat aku!"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kata-kata yang jauh dari batas formal, yang berbeda dari biasanya, seperti tidak ada kecanggungan mungkin karena kebahagiaan yang agak tidak karuan.

*

Setiap nadinya adalah bintang yang bersinar, pikirannya dipenuhi rasi, dengan planet-planet di bola mata, dan aku tidak bisa lebih jatuh cinta lagi terhadap sebuah galaksi.

Bagi Kyungsoo, dia sangat indah dan tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mengaguminya, tetapi ada satu hal lagi yang membuat ia sendiri terus memandangi pria itu lebih takjub dari langit di malam hari. Satu hal yang membuatnya memilih untuk membacanya daripada buku puisi, bersedia mencari tahu apakah pria itu adalah seseorang yang harus ia dampingi dalam hidup.

Dan bagian terbaiknya adalah ketika Kyungsoo merasa dirinya bukan siapa pun selain seorang pelatih _gym_ anak-anak, Jongin akan membantah dengan keras dan menghapus semua pikiran itu, menggantinya dengan kalimat yang membuat Kyungsoo mengumpat sekaligus membisu seribu kata, seperti ketika Jongin menatapnya, yang pria itu lihat adalah seseorang dengan potensi dan sebuah tujuan. Kyungsoo memberikannya sebuah tujuan kali ini.

"Aku akan melihatmu jika kau lolos audisi, _okay_?"

Pria yang lebih kecil menyerahkan sebuah brosur, layoutnya menarik, hitam dan keemasan terdapat _silhoutte_ banyak orang seperti tengah bersorak dibawah panggung.

 _South Korean Got Talent._

Jongin memperjelas keterkejutannya dengan belah bibir yang terbuka lebar, memandang Kyungsoo secara tidak wajar penuh protes.

"Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu." imbuhnya sekali lagi.

Jongin masih bergeming tidak percaya sementara yang satunya lagi berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkannya, bergerak masuk ke dalam angkutan umum jurusan tempat tinggal mereka. Langit menggelap, tapi Jongin merasa hatinya dipenuhi ledakan kembang api, meletup-letup, sangat gugup.

Ia tidak pernah percaya diri. Berapa banyak kertas reot hasil origami yang ia buka untuk dilipat kembali hanya karena dirinya merasa kurang bagus? Berapa banyak sobekan kertas hasil _doodling_ yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar jelek? Apakah ia pernah memilih pekerjaannya atas dasar keinginan sendiri?

"Kyung, hei! Tunggu!"

Jongin berlari mengejarnya di antara orang-orang yang juga ikut berhamburan masuk, menyelipkan dirinya di antara celah kecil untuk berdiri di samping pria bertubuh mungil yang nyaris tenggelam di dalam lautan manusia, beruntung tubuhnya ideal dan proporsional.

Ia masih berlari hingga sekarang, berlari dan terus berlari untuk menyempurnakan sebuah gerakan _spin_ untuk memulai dan berhenti dengan mantap. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk bernapas, kemudian mengulang untuk kesekian kali hingga Yixing telah kehabisan tenaga menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Kau sudah cukup baik. Ini hanya pertunjukkan pertama, jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu. Ini minum." Yixing melemparkan sebotol air mineral untuk diteguk habis oleh Jongin.

"Kau akan melakukannya dengan baik malam ini. Jangan khawatir."

Pria berdarah _Chinese_ itu menepuknya di punggung, memastikan bahwa Jongin mampu mengatasi kegugupan yang mulai menjalar disekujur tubuh. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan dua tiket acara yang sedang hangat diperbincangkan orang-orang.

"Aku akan duduk di tengah-tengah, agar bisa melihatmu lebih jelas. Oke?"

Jongin mengurai sebuah senyuman dengan peluh yang menetes menelusuri kening, tidak sabar, sekaligus gelisah. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan siapa pun termasuk dirinya sendiri. Belum ada yang bisa memberikannya jawaban mengapa ia melakukan yang terbaik untuk ini, tapi mungkin, hanya mungkin, kalau Jongin merasa bahwa menari adalah hal baru yang mulai menjadi bagian kecil di dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang ia temukan menyenangkan untuk dinikmati sendirian atau bersama orang lain. Ia berpikir jika ia mampu lolos di babak audisi, maka ia harus mendapatkan hal yang sama kali ini.

"Kau siap?"

Cahaya lampu panggung yang menyorot selalu menciptakan ekspektasi tinggi bagi semua penikmat konser maupun pertunjukkan, berbeda dengan penampil yang berusaha membuka mata lebar-lebar–terlepas dari silaunya cahaya–untuk memastikan bahwa ia sedang berada di sebuah panggung untuk dikenal banyak orang.

Ia memulai dengan alunan lagu _ballad_ yang seolah menghipnotis semua orang untuk bergeming dan memperhatikan, setiap liuk tubuh, setiap napas, setiap air wajah yang mengungkapkan kepedihan, rasa sakit, luka. Ia tidak mengingat bisa seekspresif ini tetapi Jongin melakukannya, berkat bantuan Yixing. Mereka bilang konser pertama tidak perlu melakukan yang terlalu spektakuler, sebisanya saja, dan Jongin melakukannya. Sebuah bakat yang tidak pernah ia sadari karena diliputi keragu-raguan. Kepergian orang tua memang selalu memberikan luka paling mendalam sekaligus dampak negatif bagi mereka yang ditinggalkan. Bagi Jongin, ia tumbuh menjadi figur yang kurang percaya diri karena jarang ada orang yang benar-benar melakukan itu untuknya, menjadi _supporter_ utamanya.

Tapi sepertinya Jongin memiliki satu sekarang.

Suara teriakan ketika yang lain sibuk bertepuk tangan, seseorang yang dibalut _sweater_ pink salem dan celana _jeans_ panjang, berteriak dari tempat duduknya diatas sana. Mengulang nama bintang yang bersinar berkali-kali sebelum ia turun dari barisan dan menunggu di pintu utama teater. Kyungsoo menahan ledakan kagum, bahagia, tidak karuan, yang rasanya ingin meledak kapan saja jika ia tidak menggigit bibirnya dan mengepalkan tangan di balik lengan sweater yang kepanjangan. Rasanya ia ingin memeluk, namun enggan. Tidak memeluk, tidak tahan. Hubungan ini semakin membuatnya mual tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

"Terima kasih sudah datang." Senyumannya tipis, tapi bisa terlihat rasa puas dan lega di sana.

Kyungsoo buru-buru menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak. Terima kasih sudah memberikan malam minggu yang menyenangkan untuk dilewati. Kau luar biasa."

Kalimat terakhirnya ia ulang beberapa kali sembari mereka meninggalkan gedung yang bagi Jongin telah berhasil membuatnya menemukan hal baru untuk dinikmati selain berjalan berdampingan bersama orang yang membuat jantungnya berdentum lebih gila dari musik _punk_. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, pria mungil itu tidak pernah benar-benar melewati yang namanya malam minggu, atau akhir pekan, yang disebut orang dewasa adalah momen paling menyenangkan dari satu minggu ke minggu yang lain. Walaupun ia dijuluki dengan _The Romantic Teacher_ , jika ini namanya jatuh cinta, maka ia baru merasakan nikmatnya kopi dan _cream_ ketika dirinya kecanduan kopi hitam dan pekat.

Perasaan itu memiliki gejolak tersendiri seperti mercusuar warna-warni ditengah kolam di balik bias air, ditembakkan dan jatuh kembali berupa gelombang. Berwarna namun membutakan hingga mereka kesulitan untuk membayangkan apalagi melihat dengan jelas. Ketika malam yang gelap dan hanya ada beberapa penerangan alami dari atas, Jongin menatap seseorang yang berhasil diajaknya menyusuri tepi laut. Tidak lama ketika Kyungsoo menengadah menatap langit malam, Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama kemudian beralih pada bintang yang tidak pernah membuatnya berhenti terpukau. Ia tidak membutuhkan teleskop karena satu-satunya bintang paling indah berada pada obsidiannya.

Kyungsoo mengenakan _sweater_ , tapi Jongin masih membalutnya dengan jaket, merasa sedikit bersalah karena mengikuti kemauan pria itu untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. Jongin tidak ingin ia terserang flu karena angin laut.

"Kau menyukai lautan?"

"Tepatnya suara deburan ombak."

"Sama menenangkannya seperti suara rintik hujan."

"Merasa lepas dan terbebas, setengah dari beban di pundakku seperti diangkat. Angin meniup semua pikiran-pikiran yang seharusnya tidak mengusikku. Bau air asin laut, menjadi lelucon tersendiri. Siapa yang tahu kalau air laut merupakan campuran urin dari ikan-ikan, plankton, dan kuda laut?"

Jongin mungkin bukan manusia paling cerdas di dunia ini tetapi ada satu hal yang ia yakini, yaitu berani untuk berbicara dengannya adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah ia lakukan. Dan jatuh di dalam pesonanya bukanlah sebuah pilihan, dan jika memang itu adalah pilihan, ia akan tetap memilih hal yang sama karena tidak ada yang lebih cocok dari seorang Kyungsoo untuk mendampinginya. Dan sekarang ketika Kyungsoo telah menjadi pusat perhatian, semuanya hanya terdengar seperti musik latar.

Kalimatnya membawa kekehan ringan bagi dirinya sendiri dan Jongin tidak yakin apakah ia mendengarkan, ia hanya merekam suara itu dan mungkin akan memutarnya beberapa kali sebelum tidur di dalam benaknya.

Jongin pikir ia benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah melodi sekarang untuk menghidupi ukiran lirik yang dicantumkan pada dinding hati kalau-kalau ia harus berteriak pada luasnya semesta, tentang bagaimana Kyungsoo membuatnya menjadi gila dengan memusatkan satu sumbu pada diri pria itu dan ketika Kyungsoo memberikan Jongin segala hal yang ia miliki.

*

Satu babak lagi lolos namun Jongin tidak berhasil melakukannya di pertunjukkan ketiga di mana mereka, para kandidat masih berada di tahap eliminasi. Acara yang diadakan seminggu sekali dengan setiap siaran, akan ada lima orang yang tereliminasi. Tapi bukan itu yang di pikirannya sekarang, Jongin memikirkan sebuah rencana yang lebih besar, rencana untuk menggengam seseorang dengan kuat hingga bintang-bintang membentuk sebuah galaksi. Ia berpikir untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dibenaknya kepada Kyungsoo, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

Terlepas dari keragu-raguan, Jongin tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk merasa demikian sejak Kyungsoo sudah ditandai secara resmi sebagai suporter nomor satunya. Jongin menyiapkan sesuatu yang diluar dugaan, ia berharap ia bisa menyampaikannya dengan baik. Karena mereka bukan lagi akan membicarakan hakikat semesta dan seisinya, Jongin akan membicarakan mengenai dunianya.

Jadi sejak hari itu, ia menyiapkan mental, dana, semuanya untuk membawa Kyungsoo pada sebuah acara berlayar singkat yang melibatkan lautan, samudera, langit, dan planet. Ia akan mengatakannya di bawah saksi bisu fenomena-fenomena yang dicintai Kyungsoo.

Malam itu berjalan lancar, suasana hati Kyungsoo tampak baik sejauh ini. Mereka sempat berdebat masalah pembayaran tur singkat yang diajukan Jongin selama empat puluh menit, dan Jongin juga yang bersikeras menghalangi Kyungsoo mengeluarkan satu sen pun dan menyuruhnya menikmati segalanya selagi bisa.

Mereka akan berada di sana selama dua malam tiga hari, sangat singkat. Kyungsoo tidak dapat mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya, ia tersenyum sepanjang sesi makan malam.

"Mungkin ia akan menjadi liburan terbaik yang pernah aku alami."

"Tidak juga, selama aku masih di sini, mungkin ada yang lebih menyenangkan nanti."

Jongin mulai lagi dengan kata-katanya yang terdengar seperti seorang asisten dokter yang membutuhkan pengobatan.

Kyungsoo mengenakan kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan _sweater_ biru _navy_ , kedua kerah terlipat keluar. Surainya disisir turun menutup kening menambah kesan lembut dari penampilannya.

Jongin tampak luar biasa dengan kemeja putih juga, namun ditambah dengan jas yang potongan bagian belakang lebih panjang dari bagian depan, dipadukan dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam. Keningnya terekspos dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu seberapa besar keinginannya untuk mengatakan kalau pria itu terlihat sangat _sexy_.

Mereka menyelesaikan acara makan malam setelah Jongin melarang Kyungsoo untuk menghabiskan seluruh Ballentine di gelasnya.

"Tapi ini sangat wangi aroma _cherry_ dan _vanilla_ , Jongin."

"Tidak boleh, jangan diminum lagi."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, berpura-pura enggan menghabiskan suapan terakhir potongan daging tenderloin di piringnya.

"Habiskan makananmu." tambah Jongin.

Jongin tidak tahan dengan cara Kyungsoo mengabaikan dirinya, lalu berinisiatif untuk berdiri dan mengajaknya menikmati angin malam di tepi _railing_ setelah mereka menghapus sisa saus di sekitar bibir.

Untuk beberapa menit, keduanya tidak mengatakan apa pun. Kyungsoo menikmati bentang laut lepas bersama suara deburan ombak. Sementara pria itu, pria yang tengah mengatur detak jantungnya agar lebih manusiawi, sibuk menyusun narasi dan skenario di dalam kepala. Beberapa kali Jongin mengatupkan dan membasahi bibir, menahan peluh akan kegugupan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan–"

Kyungsoo tidak terlihat mendengarkannya, sekelompok pemain biola dan gitaris tengah mengalunkan Cavantina di ujung ruangan ternyata lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada suara Jongin yang dikalahkan oleh dentuman jantung melawan rusuk.

Jongin tidak berpikir untuk berteriak tepat di telinga Kyungsoo, selang beberapa saat, sebelum melodi itu selesai, pria itu memberanikan diri untuk mengaitkan jemarinya di antara sela jari milik Kyungsoo. Sontak hal itu membuat yang digenggam segera menoleh, menatap Jongin tepat di matanya dan tidak berani untuk berpaling.

Ada satu masa, ketika Jongin menginginkan cahaya bintang yang cukup terang sebagai penuntun dalam kegelapan, tetapi kemudian ia menemukan galaksi di kilau matanya.

Dan bagi Kyungsoo, ketika dirinya tidak sengaja menatap pasang obsidian lain di hadapannya tepat di mata, kekacauan ini sejenak berhenti dan bergeming, suara musik, suara manusia, deburan ombak, bahkan desir angin dan bisik bintang-bintang. Tetapi ada gema akibat hati yang berdetak melawan rusuk dengan getaran yang menyampaikan bahwa cinta bisa saja sejauh bulan yang mengasihi bintang-bintangnya.

"Sebenarnya aku berharap telah mendapatkan karier yang lebih layak untuk dijadikan latar belakang ketika aku mengatakan ini semua."

Jongin menjeda, mencari sebuah keyakinan dari kilau netra milik suporter nomor satunya.

"Tapi kurasa perasaan tidak bisa menunggu selama itu sehingga aku berpikir untuk mengajakmu bersamaku, membangun anak tangga dan berjalan ke atas. Itu pun jika kau bersedia."

Jika ia bisa berteriak, kalimat pertama yang akan dikatakan Kyungsoo mungkin adalah ' _Goddamnit_ , Jongin.'

"Aku takut seseorang melakukannya lebih dulu. Aku akan bekerja lebih keras untuk mempertanggungjawabkan ini semua."

"Kyungsoo..."

Jongin merasa tenggorokannya kering, ia membutuhkan air. Kegugupan membuatnya dehidrasi.

" _Would you be my boyfriend_?"

Yang ditanya hanya bergeming, masih terpaku dengan manik Jongin yang baru ia sadari bahwa pria itu memiliki lebih dari wajah yang tampan dan sepasang mata indigo. Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa Jongin adalah seseorang dengan makna, dengan emosi yang tak kasat mata dibalik senyuman polos. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena Jongin bertanya sesuatu dengan jawaban 'iya'.

" _Hey_ , Jongin. _Promise me_ ," akhirnya Kyungsoo angkat bicara. Jongin hampir pingsan menahan napas tidak mampu menebak apa pun perihal yang akan dikatakan oleh cintanya. Bahkan jika Kyungsoo berniat membuangnya ke dasar laut, Jongin tidak akan pernah tahu.

" _If this is about telling me to remember you for the rest of my life, don't you dare, little grasshopper_."

" _I was going to ask you to promise me you'll be happy, but I suppose now is not the time_."

" _Given the circumstances_ ," Kyungsoo menjeda, " _I won't be happy if you're gone_."

" _What circumstances_?"

Bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo tertarik ke atas mengukir sebuah senyum, " _Now is not the time, little grasshopper_."

" _You can't steal my lines_." Jongin mengerutkan kening, tanda protes. Ia telah menghabiskan banyak energi untuk skenario tidak terduga ini dan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo adalah menggantung dirinya di ujung besi railing kapal pesiar sebesar setengah kapal Titanic ini.

Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. " _But you stole my heart_."

Jongin terselematkan dari maut hiu-hiu lapar yang seharusnya sudah berhenti berenang dalam bentuk lingkaran menunggu dirinya menjadi mangsa istimewa.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, menyukai bagaimana keheningan mampu menyampaikan ribuan pesan tanpa suara yang lebih bisa meyakinkan perasaan masing-masing. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa seseorang yang selalu menunggunya di halte bus, tidak peduli jika ia harus menunggu selama kurang lebih satu setengah jam, Jongin akan tetap di sana dan mengantarnya pulang. Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Jongin telah jatuh cinta sejak saat itu, walaupun ia belum mengetahui alasannya.

Dan karena cinta memang begitu, sekali ada yang mencobanya, mereka tidak pernah ingin hidup tanpanya. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh pria bersurai gelap pekat itu sekarang. Ketika malam ini tidak ada yang terlihat masuk akal. Namun sesuatu di balik senyuman Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mengerti bahwa tidak semua hal baik harus masuk akal terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo adalah sebuah rasa ketika bangun di pagi hari dan untuk sejenak, melupakan kesalahan-kesalahan yang pernah terjadi di dunia ini. Maka Jongin sekarang memiliki alasan untuk mencintai Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya tidak mengerti ketika Kyungsoo sangat mengagumi langit maupun bulan. Ia pikir Kyungsoo lebih dari sekedar itu. Jongin memintanya untuk melihat dirinya di depan cermin, dan berkata 'kau adalah hal paling menakjubkan yang pernah kulihat, dan aku mengaguminya lebih dari langit yang kau bilang sederhana'. Jongin menemukan kebahagiaan di dalam kedamaian Kyungsoo, ketika pria itu menyesap kopi atau membulatkan kelopak mata.

Sementara Kyungsoo tidak dapat memberikan Jongin segalanya, hanya bagian kecil dari dirinya dan ia menyesal, karena pria itu adalah seseorang yang pantas menerima satu dunia dan lebih. Namun kemudian Kyungsoo merasa bangga karena ia akan memberikan Jongin segala hal yang ia punya mulai dari sekarang, dirinya, dunianya.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat, dengan perlahan namun pasti membawa Jongin ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya. Jongin bisa saja menangis jika Kyungsoo tidak melakukan ini sampai mereka kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Kesehatan adalah hal termahal di dunia, jadi jangan korbankan apa pun untuk membuat dirimu pantas menjadi kekasih seseorang. Lagipula, aku selalu menyukai Jongin yang _humble_."

Jongin tidak akan menangis. Jongin tidak akan menangis. Ia hanya mengerutkan hidungnya dan terisak karena mungkin akan terserang flu, di musim semi.

"Oh! Dan melangkah bersama adalah ide terbaik yang pernah kudengar. Karena memang seperti itulah cinta bekerja. _That is how a boyfriend does_."

Cinta memang luar biasa.

.

.

.

 ** _selesai_**.


End file.
